


Siblings

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: An AU beginning to 'McKay and Mrs Miller'. Written for the sga_flashfic Role Reversal Challenge on LiveJournal.





	Siblings

**Siblings  
By Leesa Perrie**

McKay was sitting across from Zelenka and working on a laptop when Sheppard entered the lab.

"Sorry to interrupt, kids," he said brightly, before turning his attention to an annoyed looking McKay. "You need to pack your toothbrush and head back to Earth."

"I do? Why?"

"Carter needs help," Sheppard said knowing that would pique McKay's attention, which it did, the physicist already starting to preen.

"With what?"

"Your brother."

Jeannie's eyes widened in surprise as she stood. "What?"

"Your brother, you know, the one you mentioned a while back."

"Yes, yes, what has he done now?"

"Carter didn't say."

"Of course he didn't. Probably something beyond his pretty little blonde head."

"McKay," Sheppard drawled, stopping her before she could get started. It was well known that Jeannie and Sam were rivals, and that Jeannie had a sad little crush on the poor guy. Not that Carter couldn't handle Jeannie, far from it.

"So, your brother..."

"Got some woman knocked up and married her, dropping out of college to look after the kid so that his wife could follow her dream of becoming an English professor. I mean, obviously the world needs another English professor more than another astrophysicist," she scoffed. 

Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"He might not be a genius like me but he's at least a Sam, and he just wastes it all looking after his daughter. Ridiculous!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sheppard looked at his watch. "You'd better go pack."

"Right, right, of course."

Sheppard watched Jeannie leave, sharing an amused look with Zelenka.

McKay's brother sounded interesting and he kind of hoped he got the chance to meet the guy one day.

Maybe he could be bribed for some blackmail material on Jeannie.

The End


End file.
